xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minigun
The Minigun is a weapon featured in many driving games made by Xform. This weapon looks similar to the Dual Minigun. Overview 'Burnin' Rubber 3' 'How To Unlock' Complete the "Pjotrsburg" Rampage challenge in Asia. 'Price' The Minigun costs $300,000 to buy. 'Functions' The Minigun fires the bullets. It's damage output is significantly higher than both the single and dual variants of the Machine Gun. 'Burnin' Rubber 4' 'How To Unlock' Visit the Weapons Shop. 'Price' The Minigun costs $35,000 to buy. 'Functions' The Minigun fires the bullets. It is effective as in BR3, meaning that it is a very good weapon, compared to Machine Gun and its dual variant. 'Katie Commando' 'How To Unlock' It is available upon finding the collectible. 'Price' Free 'Functions' Fires the bullets. It works like a typical minigun. 'Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD' 'How To Unlock' Reach the Level 8. 'Price' The Minigun costs $10,000 to buy per single unit. 'Functions' The Minigun fires the bullets. Even though it's damage is weaker (dealing 6 HP per shot; only 1 HP more than the Machine Gun), unlike the Machine Gun the Minigun retains its fire rate, which is already one of the best in the game, making it highly effective in long range combat. It is also efficient in ammo use. 'Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn' 'How To Unlock' Only equipped using the Panzertruck. 'Functions' The guns have got the same capabilities as in Burnin' Rubber 5. Unlike many weapons in BRC&B, the Minigun has weak knock back and high damage, meaning that the weapon will help keep combos going as vehicles will be instantly destroyed on the spot instead of being destroyed after being flown to a random region, which takes time. 'Man Or Monster' 'How To Unlock' It is available upon finding the collectible. 'Price' Free 'Functions' Fires the bullets. It works like a typical minigun. 'Hydro Storm 2' 'How To Unlock' Available at the beginning. 'Price' Free 'Functions' The Minigun fires the bullets. It keeps the traits as in BR5, but as with BR5 the Machine Gun and the Spread guns can be spammed. Besides, a dual Minigun setup is also impossible unlike BR5, which means the Minigun is not that effective as in BR5. 'Burnin' Rubber HTML5' 'How To Unlock' It is unlocked upon reaching a total score of 3000. 'Price' Free 'Functions' The Minigun fires the bullets. It is only more effective than the Machine Gun in terms of damage. 'Super Man Or Monster' 'How To Unlock' It is available upon finding the collectible. 'Price' Free 'Functions' Fires the bullets. It works like a typical minigun. Gallery Screenshot (3547).png|Burnin' Rubber 3 Screenshot (3551).png|Burnin' Rubber 4 Screenshot (3565).png|Burnin' Rubber 5 Screenshot (9999).png|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Screenshot (771).png|Man Or Monster Screenshot (4416).png|Hydro Storm 2 Screenshot (4533).png|Burnin' Rubber HTML5 Screenshot (771).png|Super Man Or Monster Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Primary Weapons in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Primary Weapons in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Primary Weapons in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Weapons in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Weapons in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Weapons in Katie Commando Category:Weapons in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Weapons in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Weapons in Man Or Monster Category:Weapons in Hydro Storm 2 Category:Weapons in Burnin' Rubber HTML5 Category:Weapons in Super Man Or Monster